


a tokyo to remember

by candidshot



Series: stories from an alternate universe [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Drunk Alec, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Photography, Tokyo (City), Vacation, canoeing, different countries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: "Who photographs the photographer?" Magnus asked.Alec clicked again, "the other photographer".Alec and Magnus meet on the last day of their solo vacation in Tokyo. The thing is, they aren't even from the same country.AU
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: stories from an alternate universe [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812610
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	a tokyo to remember

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? I've had this story in planning since summer but the last multichap got in the way >< So I hope you'll enjoy the summer imagery in your autumn/early winter. 

In the middle of the hustle and bustle of Tokyo, hidden amongst centuries old cedar trees is Meiji Shrine, its presence given away only by the huge wooden gate at the entrance. 

It was a day in summer that a crowd of onlookers awed at the stunning beauty of a bride dressed in a pure white kimono, the sunlight reflecting off her and bouncing all over as she and the groom passed under two camphor trees known for having the power to knot love. 

"It's amazing she hasn’t fainted in this heat". 

Alec looked over at the person who spoke. It was a man wearing a simple polo shirt, his hair combed to the side and the pair of shades he wore perfectly fitted his chiselled face. "Yeah…" Alec answered, trying not to be any more obvious with how in-depth he was checking the man out, "She probably has a mini-fan hidden somewhere in there". 

"Must be", the man chuckled and as they continued to watch the wedding possession along with a crowd of fascinated tourists. 

The heat was sweltering and even though Alec was sweating, he was more wrapped up in the beauty of the shrine with its grand carvings, the lanterns at the side, the fortune papers tied to the trees, and the shrine maidens running around in red clothing. 

He took pictures of the grand gate and of the shrine roof and of the dragon fountains and that was when he glimpsed the familiar polo shirt stretched by shoulders he desired to touch. He took a picture then followed the man’s viewfinder with his own. He's also taking a photo of the wooden plates bound for love fortune hanging from a tree. 

“You don’t believe in this, do you?” Alec walked up to him. 

He shrugged and snapped another shot, “I do and I don’t”. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

"I think finding love is a very easy thing", the man said, positioning his viewfinder on the private possession entering the shrine, "The problem is keeping it". 

Alec nodded, looking at the love wishes tied to the tree. "So rather than giving thanks for having found love, do you think these people are instead praying to keep it?" 

"I don't know", he raised his shoulders, "But it would make sense, wouldn't it?" 

"I suppose so", Alec agreed, unknowingly following behind the stranger. "Oh, I wonder what these are called", he asked the moment they stepped through a tiny wooden gate and into a garden. 

"Irises. I believe we're in the iris garden", he answered Alec. 

Away from the buzz and excitement of tourists, laid hidden a tiny garden painted in yellow, purple and white flowers. 

"How many do you think there are?" Alec snapped a few clicks, not sure where to start and how to angle himself because every shot was bound to be beautiful. 

"The website said over fifteen hundred".

Both captivated by the scenery, it didn't take long before they went their separate way, lost in the flower wonderland. Hopping around, Alec took photos of the bugs and the butterflies and of the birds flying around. Half an hour later he joined Magnus on a bench, both listening to the whistle of the wind and inhaling the earth and the greenery. 

"Would you happen to know any good sushi place around here?" Alec asked. The last meal he'd eaten was the continental breakfast his hostel offered. 

"I read that there's a really good one somewhere along Harajuku Street. I'm actually planning on going there after this. Care to join?" 

"Sounds good to me", Alec accepted with a smile, "And in that case, I'm Alec". 

"Oh right, it's about time", the stranger also laughed, "I'm Magnus". 

Cutting across Omotesando Avenue, Alec and Magnus made their way down a quirky lane filled with colourful street art, trendy boutiques, small izakaya bars and a thick crowd masquerading in elaborate street clothes. 

With Alec's height, he easily stood out as he took photos of this and of that and if it weren't for Magnus's biceps and broad shoulders he would've easily blended in with the crowd. After taking a few shots, they found their way at a tiny sushi bar. After swallowing what was sure to be around twenty sushi each and sharing a few tokkuri of sake, the afternoon breeze blew cool and they knockabout down the street towards the train station.

"So where next?" Alec asked without looking at Magnus. But if he had, then he would've seen the soft smile then wrapping around Magnus's lips, "What's your stance on museums?"

"Not crazy about them", Alec raised his shoulders to show his indifference, "But I'm always up for new adventure". 

Surprisingly, the train ride from Harajuku to Ueno was a lot longer than they'd anticipated but that didn't damper their mood. Sitting side by side, watching the scenery pass by in high-rise, they chitchat at short intervals, sharing stories of their hostels and their experiences.

"The one I'm staying at has a plum tea machine and the best part is, it's free, self served and right next to it, is a toasted rice tea and miso soup machine which by the way are—"

"Wait, let me guess," Magnus grinned with a jeering raise of his eyebrows, "Also free?"

"That's right", Alec smiled, wide and bright, not mad at all at the teasing. "What about yours?" 

"It's also really nice", Magnus showed him pictures on his phone, "I can see Sky Tree from my room plus, there's a hot spring which by the way", he paused for dramatics, "Is free". 

Alec rolled his eyes and laughed at him, "Did you use it?" 

"Of course, I did", Magnus replied like him using the hot spring goes without saying, "You do it once and suddenly stripping naked and getting in a hot pool with other naked men suddenly becomes normal". 

Alec laughed, "If it were me, I wouldn’t know where to look", and he'd hoped that Magnus would pick up and drop a comeback but—

When they got to Ueno, it was still sweltering and crowds of people seemed to be following them everywhere they went, but onward they made their way to the park. Save for the clicks from their cameras capturing the string of tiny shrines and red torri gates along the way, an even more comfortable silence levelled between them. But then, as though connected by telepathy, they both suddenly stopped, looked at each other then back at the lotus pond that was dazzlingly beautiful before them. 

They bought tickets and soon these two grown men were co-pedalling a swan boat in the lily pond next to the zoo in Ueno Park. And as they pedalled far out, bouts of gentle cool breeze made them feel like two feathers floating on water. "So this is what peace sounds like", Magnus murmured, squinting to look how far from land they'd pedalled. 

Alec breathed in then out, snapping a picture, "It's hard to believe we're in the middle of Tokyo", and the sun must've smiled down at them when Alec's camera made another click. 

When Magnus noticed, he smiled and just as much turned his viewfinder on Alec, "Who photographs the photographer?" 

"The other photographer", Alec smirked and clicked again, his happiness reaching the crinkles near his eyes. 

Magnus was about to snap another shot of Alec when he instead turned his viewfinder elsewhere, "Oh, I'm looking at the cutest thing ever".

Alec's eyes followed the old couple passing near them in a canoe— the husband paddling while the wife sat back with an umbrella over her head clearly enjoying being pampered. "How many people get to cherish their love this long?" 

"A chosen few", Magnus answered, the shutter on his viewfinder going on a series of clicks. 

Alec snapped another photograph of Magnus. 

And by the time they left the pond, the museum was already closed. 

"What now?" 

"There's a bar on the roof of the tourist centre in Asakusa", Magnus told him, "Up for a drink?" 

Three hours later, as Sky Tree lit up across Sumida River and as tourists finally started to trickle out from Sensoji Temple as the lanterns came on and the kiosks closed, Alec was having hiccups over the fifth bottle of beer. 

"Ready to call it a day?" Magnus asked, much amused looking at this over six feet man red in the face like a maiden's first time in bed. 

"No…", Alec managed a stutter, "It's my last night here so I don’t plan on sleeping". 

"Well aren't you full of energy", Magnus looked at him, his eyes fond, his lips also fondly curving, "Then where to? A night club?" 

"Something like that", Alec hiccuped again, "but you may not want to come". 

Magnus looked at him, his head leaning to the side, "I didn't mean to pry but—"

"It's nothing like that", Alec assured him, "It's just that… well, it might not be your kind of place". 

"And what kind of place might that be?" 

"I plan on going to Shinjuku". 

Folding his arms Magnus asked, "And why wouldn’t I want to go to Shinjuku?”

Alec put his beer to the side, looked out at a small crowd making their way to the temple even though it’s closed before looking up at Magnus, "Because it’s the gay capital of Japan." 

With his hands still folded Magnus arched an eyebrow and asked, "So they don't accept bi people?"

.

Passing through Kabukicho, the Shinjuku red-light district lived up to its name with bright lights, host clubs and a myriad of small bars and restaurants. As they walked, taking in the more shady side of Tokyo, they took note of shop fronts plastered with stickers, some pristine, some aged and tattered. Each entrance gave the impression that it led to a unique adventure.

Half an hour later, they found themselves passing rows of noodle stands and smoky doorways of yakiniku restaurants. In the end, they opted for a two-storey wooden ramen shop with an endearing grubby décor of walls papered with leopard print wallpaper and polaroid captures of people, and though the inside was stuffed with scruffy looking patrons, the whole place gave the feeling of oldness and calm. 

"So what's your type?" Magnus asked as they both squeezed in a seat. 

"The pork ramen back in New York is good but I'm sure it's nowhere near the real thing, so I'll be getting that."

And Magnus had to laugh, "You're adorable being this excited for your ramen, but I’m talking about men. You came here to find men... a last night partner, right?" 

Alec's faint blush was a clear answer, "So I'd said to myself, but I don't think I can whistle after anyone". 

"I wouldn't say you're headed back home empty-handed", Magnus replied, pointing to the beer on the menu to the bartender, "But what's your type?" 

Again, a hue of shyness coloured Alec's face as he uncomfortably readjusted himself in his seat, "I've never thought about it". 

"Liar", Magnus called him out with an eye roll, "Everyone has a type". 

"Maybe", Alec looked away, surveying the cramped place instead, "But maybe I really don't". 

The bartender delivered their beer and in a wordless cheer they clinked their glass. It was getting late but more people seemed to have entered Alec noted, as he wondered if he should expand more or just let the conversation die on its own. He chose to stay quiet and—

"What about me?" Magnus looked frankly at him. 

"What about you?" Alec raised an eyebrow. 

So Magnus sighed, leaned in and asked, "Do you find me attractive? Am I your type?" 

At that point, Alec felt cornered so he gulped down all his beer, "That's cheating".

Magnus laughed, "How so?" 

This time, Alec turned the table, "And what about you? Do you find me attractive?" 

Magnus shuffled over his drink to Alec and ordered another, "I don't just find you attractive, Alec. I’m seriously attracted to you". 

Alec's hiccups returned. 

And the night went on with them bar hopping. They held hands playing as though it was for the sake of them not losing each other in the crowd, but even when the streets were clear they held on tight.

They held hands but they never kissed. 

They walked the streets. They laughed at drunks passed out on the roads. Five or six more chugs of draft beer and shots and whiskey and they were hugging each other around the waist and their shoulders singing incorrect lyrics to nineties pop. 

The sun came up on their flushed foreheads.

All that and they still didn't kiss. 

"Which airport?" Magnus asked. 

"Haneda". 

"Me too". 

"Keep in touch". 

"You too".

They squeezed each other's hand tight before they let go. 

And just like that, they took the first train back to their hostel to pack and return home. 

.

It may've been all the drinking and frolicking but Alec can't ignore the pain sticking him, his heart tightening around him as though horrified it was about to lose something precious. He came to Tokyo to eat sushi and get loose in Nichome, a gay man's paradise but there he was, at the airport staring at the 'on time' status of his flight.

He was feeling heavily disappointed. 

He'd held off but maybe it would've been better if they'd kissed goodbye, then he could've closed that chapter.

"If we keep running into each other then I’m going to have to marry you", Magnus stood beside him, also looking at the illuminated board. "Is your flight delayed or something?" 

"No...", Alec smiled at the married joke, the hollow in his heart starting to get full with— "I'm just thinking that I've got another week to kill before my vacation ends so what to do". 

"What a coincidence", Magnus hummed in a contemplative tone, "I've got another six days". 

Alec made a thinking sound, "I've heard that Prague is a great place". 

"And you heard right", Magnus told him, his tone suggesting he was already reminiscing. "I'd love to visit again". 

Shifting his eyes from the flight board, Alec looked over at him and asked, "What about now?" 

.

_Last call for Alexander Lightwood for flight AA176 bound for New York._

.

_Last call for Magnus Bane for flight JAL674 bound for Jakarta. _

.

_Paging all passengers on Qatar Airlines flight QTR583 bound for Prague, please proceed to gate 21 for boarding._

"OK", they stood, walking close.

"That’s us."

_\---_

_magnus x alec [](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Author's Note:**

> And I hope you had a pleasant read ^^ Thanks for sticking with me. It was fun XD 


End file.
